Our proposed Center for Health Equity Intervention Research (CHEIR) is the product of inter-disciplinary collaboration among researchers, educators, and community activists at the Boston and Worcester campuses of the University of Massachusetts, seamlessly woven together through a broad-based plan to eliminate health disparities. CHEIR will leverage existing resources available through our NIH-funded Clinical and Translational Science Award, our CDC-funded Worcester County Prevention Research Center, several units at the two participating UMass campuses, and three ethnic centers: the Gaston Institute for Latino Community Development and Public Policy, the William Monroe Trotter Institute for the Study of Black Culture, and the New England Institute for Native American Studies. Our Specific Aims are to: (1) Generate collaboration and synergy by effectively managing CHEIR resources, investigator and community networking, enrichment activities, and dissemination of research findings; (2) Ensure CHEIR meets all stated goals by coordinating the regular and systematic monitoring of each component and the overall center using the CHEIR Logic Mode; (3) Conduct two high-profile Synthesis, Engagement, and Elevation to Eliminate Disparities (SEED) Symposia (Years 3 and 5); and (4) Engage in vigorous outreach activities, including collaboration with other NCMHD Centers of Excellence, and through multiple venues such as the Internet Dissemination Depot. Drawing on cutting-edge developments in organizational development, the SEED Symposia will: (1) Synthesize a vast array of data from our CHEIR faculty, students, and communities; (2) Generate new findings and resources to eliminate health disparities;and (3) Map a clear path forward as we refine our center's mission and vision CHEIR reflects the combined talent of ethnically diverse, accomplished, and inter-disciplinary researchers devoted to working with under-served populations. Although the Administrative Core will manage routine activities, such as day-to-day operations and resource allocation, it offers scientific innovation through activities such as the SEED Symposia and the Internet Dissemination Depot.